


Made To Be

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tifa and Tori are a team...RP Fic.





	Made To Be

Tifa had smiled as she entered the room to find herself face to face with Tori. She had recognised her instantly, she had wanted to meet Tori for a while and now when she was with Tori, she couldn't help but blush. 

"Hi..."

"Hi yourself Blushing Beauty."

"Tori... right?"

"Yep, that’s me."

"I'm... Tifa."

"Nice to meet you."

"So... we're... team-mates."

"I believe so...they tell you our team name yet?"

"No..."

Tori smiled and stroked Tifa's face.

"The Stone Cold Cuties."

Tifa blushed and smiled. 

"Oh."

Tori smiled.

"I think it fits... perfectly."

She purred seductively adding with a smile.

"Just like that cute top your wearing...mmmm just the right amount of tightness to show off just how....'well off' you are."

Tifa flushed a deeper pink. 

"Really?"

"MMmhmmm."

Tori murred still stroking Tifa's face. 

"Well... thank you."

"Bet you look smoking hot in leather... By the way they tell you the gimmick?"

"No?"

"Want to know?"

"Sure."

"Lesbian Biker chicks... and you’re my pet bitch."

"That's a bit.... full-on?"

"Embarrassed?"

"No... just... confused... I thought they liked to be... kid-friendly?"

"A lot of the more 'adult' stuff will be implied sweetie only moms and dads will get it...and randy teens."

"Okay then..."

"So.... Like I said.... I think you'll look very sexy in leather."

Tifa smiled and blushed. 

"Really?"

"Really."

Tori purred leaning in and softly kissing Tifa. Tifa blushed and responded shyly to the kiss. Tori purred and deepened the kiss...just a little. Tifa smiled, responding sweetly. Tori purred and again deepened the kiss a little bit more. Tifa continued to respond. 

"Enjoying this?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Tori smiled and began undoing Tifa's blouse. Tifa blushed and let her take it. Tori smiled and began gently exploring this newly bared skin with her fingers. Tifa murred softly.

"Like that?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Tori smiled and began undoing Tifa's skirt. Tifa smiled and let her take it.

"My, my, my but what a pretty pussy you have."

"I'm... glad you think so."

Tori smiled and knelt down in front of Tifa. Tifa smiled and waited. Tori began licking at her clit. Tifa soon murred. Tori murred and began to lick a little harder. Tifa soon cried out and came.


End file.
